Television programs that include viewer participation typically allow viewers to vote for participants in a television program. These television programs allow viewers to vote either by dialing particular phone numbers and/or sending short messaging service (SMS) text messages to particular SMS short codes or phone numbers. The level of interactivity that the viewers have with the television program is limited.